


Cinderella Doesn't Wear Glass These Days

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Pepper Potts, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Agent Potts kicks ass helped by the eccentric genius, T, who heads the division responsible for outfitting agents with the best weaponry.They make a great team.





	Cinderella Doesn't Wear Glass These Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

"Q!" Agent Potts limped into the Service's top secret laboratory and workshop. One of her high-heeled shoes was missing a heel. Her jacket was singed and giving off strange smelling smoke, while her pencil skirt was smudged with soot, and ripped up the thigh almost to her waist. Her strawberry blonde hair was sticking out in a halo that crackled with static electricity. "Q!" she said, louder.

The lab minions edged away from her, nervously.

"He retired, and took his initial with him," came a man's voice muffled, from inside a half suit of gleaming scarlet armor. "Quartermaster's an outmoded term, anyway. This is now the Technical division and I am the Techmaster!"

"FINE. T!"

"Actually, I prefer coffee," the speaker was only visible from the waist down. His ass wriggled as he reached in further. "Did you bring me coffee, Agent?"

Agent Potts' eyes narrowed. "No. No, I did not bring you coffee!" She leaned down and removed her intact shoe. She stood tall and threw the shoe across the lab at a target dummy wearing the face of Aldrich Killian. It blew up on impact. "These were LOUBOUTINS! MY BRAND NEW LOUBOUTINS!"

The minions backed even further away.

The man under the armor emerged. He pulled off greasy goggles and peered at the smoking remains of the dummy. "Excellent aim as always, Agent."

"Must I remind you, T, that I have a license to kill?" Agent Potts glared at T.

"Erm, no, really, I have a very good memory." His eyes widened. He looked at Agent Potts and back at the dummy, and then back at Agent Potts again. He cleared his throat. "Excellent. Eidetic, in fact." He made a shooing motion at the minions. "Guys, break time. Go."

There was a less than dignified scramble for the doors. Agent Potts continued to glare silently at T until the doors shut and locked automatically with a loud click.

"I _liked_ those shoes, Tony," Agent Potts said.

"Yeah, I know, Pepper." Tony scratched his fingers through his hair, which didn't really help, since his hands were striped with machine oil. "But you were going undercover as a secretary, I couldn't give you much in the way of weaponry." He moved closer to her. "You're all right, aren't you? You didn't skip medical to come down here and yell at me about shoes, did you?" He held up his hand, not quite touching her shoulder. "Can I?"

Pepper sighed. "I'm fine." She let Tony hug her. She tilted her head to press against his as she folded her arms around him to return the hug. "And yes, the explosive did come in handy. You were right, poisoned hairpins are only good at short range, and the arc reactor laser pointer ran out of power before I ran out of AIM flunkies."

"I'm always right." Tony patted her on the back, stepped back, bounced on his heels, and smirked.

"Not always. Remember the jet-propelled roller skates."

"What? Roller skates? That's silly, who would want jet-propelled roller skates? I never would invent anything so ridiculous." Tony turned away from her. "Want a donut? There are donuts here somewhere, I'm sure."

"So much for a perfect memory." Pepper put her hand on Tony's shoulder. He turned back to face her again. "Did you miss me?" she asked, teasing.

Tony made a face. "Eh, you know, breaking in a new agent is such a hassle." He looked into her eyes. "You know."

"I know." Pepper pulled Tony close and kissed him. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. They don't hand out Oh-Oh classifications to just anyone."

"I know. But... _you_ know..." Tony reached under his tank top to pull out a golden ring on a chain. "You're not allowed to take advantage of the 'death do you part' clause in our vows."

Pepper smiled and brought out a matching ring on a more slender necklace from under her blouse to tap against his. "Neither are you." She traced her fingers lightly over a fading bruise under his right eye. "Why are you always coming home with black eyes?"

"I walk into a lot of doors?" Tony said. He shifted away from a burned spot on the floor and nudged a piece of melted slag under a workbench.

"You're going to get me in trouble. The minions already think I kick your ass after every mission."

Tony grinned. "Not my fault. You were pretty enthusiastic with our new toy that one time. Possibly they mistook my Ow, Ow when I sat down as Oh-Oh."

Pepper blushed. "I don't know why we even keep us a secret. There aren't any fraternization rules at our level!"

"I still have enemies from the old days, before I was recruited. I practically live here, in the most secure building in the country, but you're all over the globe on missions. I won't make you a bigger target, Pepper. I won't risk that. You're the one thing I can't do without." He looked up at her.

"Not the eyes! Don't do the puppy dog eyes!"

Tony smirked. "Ah, Agent Potts, so we have uncovered your weakness? We have ways of making you talk!"

"Noooo, anything but that!" Pepper giggled. "You know, your minions won't stay away forever. We should take advantage of the opportunity."

"You have the best ideas. Dummy, stand guard. Protocol Nookie."

The Mobile Laboratory Fire Suppressing Assistant (no one could make a good acronym from that, so they called it Dummy) rolled forward to block the doors, waving a fire extinguisher warningly and giving off a low series of 'danger, danger' beeps.

Pepper and Tony sat on the back seat of a cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette that Tony had brought to the workshop on the pretext of making it into a flying car, but really it was just because he had fond memories of an earlier car just like it at an auto show he'd visited with his father. The demonstrator had been very happy to prove just how comfortable the original upholstery was. His father had bought home a roadster, Tony had brought home a magnificent set of hickeys. He and Pepper had a good collection of their own by the time Dummy's alert beeps changed to warn Tony that the minions were trying to input their access codes.

Tony sighed and pulled back from Pepper reluctantly. He winced, reaching behind himself. "Oh! Hey, I almost forgot." He handed Pepper a white cardboard box, the size of a shoebox.

In fact, it was a shoebox. Pepper opened it. "Tony! You bought me a new pair of Louboutins!" She kissed him on the cheek, and then returned to admiring the shoes.

"Eh, no, they were out of stock." Tony grinned. "So I just made you a weaponized version for your mission. I knew you'd be upset if your good shoes got ruined."

"YOU MADE ME WEAR KNOCK-OFFS! IN PUBLIC!" 

Tony got out of the car hastily.

Dummy raced past Tony and went to hide in his recharge station, just as the outer doors opened and the minions peered in.

Pepper got out of the car. "KNOCK-OFFS!" she shouted. She stalked towards Tony.

"I prefer to think of them as leg model decoys!" Tony yelled back. He pointed at the minions. "Break's over! Back to work! Thank you, Agent Potts for your report. I will take it into consideration!"

Pepper huffed. "FINE!" She took the shoes out of the box and tossed it to Tony.

"FINE!" Tony replied.

Pepper put the shoes on and stalked out of the workshop.

Tony waited until the main door snapped shut before he grinned. "Hah. Agent Potts couldn't tell them from the real thing. I am just that good." He rummaged underneath a workbench and came up with a pair of roller skates with rocket mounts. "One day, my beauties, one day."


End file.
